Field
The disclosed technology relates generally to wear resistant ferrous alloys. More specifically, this disclosure relates to wear resistant ferrous alloys made into bulk products, bulk welded overlay, wires, powder, and applied with various hardfacing and welding methods such as: GMAW, GTAW, SAW, OAW, PTAW, and laser cladding.
Description of the Related Art
Materials used in high wear applications frequently fail due to abrasion, erosion, and impact. Currently, wear resistant alloys and cermets use a high fraction of hard phases to provide wear resistance. However, the morphology of these hard phases results in poor toughness and impact performance. Therefore new materials that combine both a high fraction of hardphases and a good morphology are necessary to create a wear and impact resistant alloy.